


King in the North

by autumnsolstice9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnsolstice9/pseuds/autumnsolstice9
Summary: A little piece about what gendry was thinking when he met jon bc d&d made a bs scene and didnt give arya the recognition she deserves :-))))))





	King in the North

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my tumblr (unedited per usual)  
> you can follow me @slainstarks

When Gendry meets Jon Snow, he nearly forgets how to breathe. _This_ is the King in the North- a bastard, a warrior, a legend.

_Arya’s brother._

All thoughts of Clovis and lying about who he is disappears. He is Gendry of Flea Bottom, bastard son of Robert Baratheon, a blacksmith. He is- or maybe was- Arya’s friend, and once he sees gray eyes so similar to a girl from long ago, he knows he cannot lie.

He desperately wants to ask Jon about his sister. Has he heard word of her? Is she happy? Is she safe?

Was she ever safe?

When he finally finds the words to speak, all that comes out is a quip about their fathers, as though Gendry had ever had love for King Robert. Jon smiles, light and easy, and gods, it looks so much like the one Arya used to wear that he struggles to smile back.

He wants to ask Jon about his sister, wants to know if there is any hope of righting his wrongs, but he can’t bear the answer. What if she is dead? What if she is alive and unwilling to see him? What if she has simply vanished? Is she too lost to him? What if she is no longer m’lady and now Lady Stark?

His chest aches with forbidden memory. _You could work for Robb._ Why had he ever turned her down? For some misguided sense of freedom? A childish whimsy to be a hero, an outlaw, to live against all those who had brought him down?

Jon makes a joke, and Gendry laughs, half because of what has been said and half because this is so dreadfully funny. Here he is, the boy who refused to work for King in the North despite the pleas of his best friend, now allied with the new King in the North.

His heart aches with the dream of Arya Stark and scraped knees, knotted hair, and beautiful, wild, fierce gray eyes. Distantly, he wonders if Jon thinks of her every time he looks in a mirror.

On the boat ride back to Dragonstone, the water distorts all reality, and for a brief and beautiful minute, Jon’s reflection looks so much like Arya that Gendry wants to throw himself overboard into her arms.

They keep rowing, the reflection changes, and everything is back to how it was.

When tears prick his eyes, he tells himself it is the wind and the salty sea.

**Author's Note:**

> let gendry!!! and jon!!! reunite with arya!!! im so over this show!!!!!!


End file.
